Masters Of the Universe
by bushoumono
Summary: Usagi finds her self in the land of Eternia on a trip of her life time. Creating unforgetable friendship and bonds.
1. Feelings of a Change

I own neither He-Man Masters of the Universe and Sailormoon.  
  
I don't remember much about the old school He-Man so I will go with the new school. Besides I like Teela better in this one.  
  
It is after stars episodes. I will use the manga version more than the anime. I like some of the anime but Usagi's attitude will come from the manga. Lot less whining.  
  
  
  
A group had crowed around the new racing game. Three blondes were behind the wheels challenging each other. The oldest blonde was toying with the other two knowing she could win with ease. The blonde in the middle had two buns and streamer the last blonde had a red bow in her hair. You could see concentration etched in their faces. The one with buns growled.  
  
"Haruka! Play for real. How are me and Minako suppose to beat you if you wont take this serious." A smirk was her answer. "Are you scared that we will beat you?"  
  
Haruka growled back herself and shifted her gears. She began to take the lead with no problem. Minako was in front of her with the other coming up behind her. All she had to do was pass Minako and she would be first. They could see the Finnish track coming up. Minako slammed on her brakes and swerved her car in front Haruka causing them to crash. The other girl drove her car pass and won. The two younger blondes jumped up hugging each other and laughing. The crowed was congratulating them. Haruka sat in place shocked. Never has she ever lost on any of the racing games. No matter what the two younger ones did.  
  
Minako quickly entered their name 'Moon Love' into the new top position. She turned to Haruka and flashed a V sign.  
  
"Finally got you Haruka."  
  
Haruka's eyebrow began to twitch. She looked up to the two. "Usagi, Minako." Both girls stopped everything. Haruka never said Usagi's real name unless she was mad or something serious. They slowly backed away from the girl as she rose from her chair.  
  
"That is cheating!"  
  
Usagi put her hands on her hips. "It is not. Minako crashed and I won. You are just a sore looser because you got caught up in the crash."  
  
Minako nodded. "Yeah. I crash all of the time. So what if me and Usagi planned it this time." She covered her mouth with horror.  
  
People of Tokyo quickly got out of the way from the three blonde blurs that ran through the streets. Usagi had Minako's hand and was in the lead. She grinned back to her not even breaking a sweat.  
  
"Those morning jogs to school every morning has us ahead of Haruka for once."  
  
Minako laughed nervously and looked back. "Yeah but what happens when she catches up with us?"  
  
Usagi shrugged. "We beg for mercy and find Michiru."  
  
"The shrine!" Minako called to her. "We are supposed to be at a meeting. Remember why Haruka was at the Crown. Head there and we will find Michiru and Hotaru."  
  
Usagi nodded and picked up speed while twisting down streets.  
  
  
  
Rei paced back and forth near the shrine entrance. They had called Haruka almost an hour ago to find their missing Princess and her second in command. When they arrived they were going to get it. She was beyond angry. Screams came from the stairs. Each girl grabbed her Henshin pens ready for what ever was coming. They relaxed when Minako and Usagi came into view. They made a beeline for Michiru. Once they reached her Usagi threw her arms around the girl and began to sob.  
  
"She is being mean to us." Michiru was startled. She grabbed Usagi's shoulders and pulled her away so she could see her face.  
  
"Who? What is going on?"  
  
Minako answered. She stood behind Michiru tears stinging her eyes and sniffling.  
  
"Haruka. She chased us all the way here threatening us." Usagi cried harder.  
  
"Why on earth would Haruka do that?" Makoto asked while Minako cried on her shoulder. Usagi sniffed.  
  
"We teamed up and beat her at that racing game and she went ballistic."  
  
Realization flashed through Michiru's eyes. Minako and Usagi were using her to calm Haruka's temper down from loosing. Of course she would help and then rub in the fact Haruka had finally lost a racing game. Out witted by the Princess and Venus.  
  
She placed a hand on Usagi's face and gave a small nod. "Sh, it is alright that mean ole' girl wont hurt you. She will be to mortified and embarrassed to do anything."  
  
Haruka came up the steps eyes red with furry, teeth grinding, fist clenching and unclenching.  
  
"Ano! Tsukino! You little CHEATS get over here, NOW!"  
  
Michiru raised and eyebrow. "Fe, Fi, Fo, Thumb what game did you loose from?"  
  
Haruka blinked a few times. Snickers began around her till the turned to laughter. Haruka's face fell. They had learned she had lost. Her reputation was ruined. She sat down defeated. While the others laugh she felt sorry for what she had done. She had hurt a friend. She knelt next to Haruka and placed hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Haruka-san, I am so sorry. I just wanted to beat you for once at something. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Haruka's head was bent so she was unable to see the smirk that appeared. "Of course Kenoko I forgive you. Besides you have beaten me already at a few things." Usagi gave a huge sigh of relief. She went to take her hand away and stand but Haruka stopped her.  
  
"One more thing, before I truly forgive you." With a quick jerk she had Usagi on the ground laughing while tickling her.  
  
  
  
The sun slowly was setting soon. Usagi watched as Makoto and Haruka spared off. The others cheered them on. A change was coming and she could feel it. For good or worse she wasn't sure. What she was sure of was their future. They had defeated Chaos and their countless other enemies. Revenged their fallen empire and help restore another when the Starlight's called for help not to long back. First year oh high school ended. Summer break started and Mamo-chan would be home soon  
  
  
  
Rei's grandfather came around the corner smiling at the girls. He stepped up next to Usagi sitting on the temple steps while the others were in the garden.  
  
"Fine day was it not?'  
  
Usagi smiled up at him. At times yes the man could be a pervert a times, but the girls had come to enjoy his company. Especially when he dropped his all knowing wisdom on them.  
  
"Kon-wa, grandfather. Yes it was a beautiful day. Mush like the ones that will be coming."  
  
Grandfather nodded and sat next to the girl. "Over the past couple of years I have watched you girls grow not only physically and mentally but with your powers."  
  
Usagi turned to the old man startled, sweat sprung up on her skin. "What are you talking about? Powers? What powers?"  
  
The old man laughed and tapped the side of his nose. "I know you all are. Who do you think taught Rei how to fire read in the first place. I have known close to the beginning. Don't worry you secret is safe. My grave is not to far away and I will take it with me."  
  
"I wouldn't let Rei hear you say that." The man chuckled again.  
  
"I am not worried about her or any of the other girls, but I am worried about you. I have seen it in you eyes while you watch them. You long to be out there with them don't you? To be what they are, do the things they do. Be as smart as little Ami, graceful as Michiru and Minako, strong in body and mind like Rei, Makoto and Haruka and wise like little Hotaru and Setsuna."  
  
Usagi looked out to the others. Minako had dragged Ami up from her spot determined she was going to win a spar. Usagi shook her head.  
  
"Hai, you are right I would love to be. Heaven knows I have tried. It is hard to do when they protect me so much now. I thought after all the battles after all the fighting was done I could be like them. They would teach me. Now they shield me, have me sit off to the side much like I did on the moon and watch as the practiced and honed their skills. I have come to except it. It bothers me from time to time, but I don't' mind anymore."  
  
He patted her knee. "Well as long as you don't mind neither do I. The minuet that it does I want you to get out there even if you have to order them around."  
  
Usagi laughed. "All right Grandfather Hino I will. You have my word as Moon Princess." They turned and watched the girls. Minako was pushing Ami back with kicks and punches. Ami blocked most of them they could see the wheels in her head turning waiting for the right moment to strike. Ami saw her chance and did a quick rabbit punch. Minako surprised her and dodged out of the way and quickly dropped the ground knocking Ami's feet from underneath her.  
  
Ami looked up at Minako's smiling face surprised. How on earth did she know what she was planning? Minako gave her a hand up giving her a smirk.  
  
"What kind of leader would I be if I did not the know the moves of my comrades. You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies in you closet."  
  
Ami sweat dropped as the others laughed. "Minako, it is keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Minako shrugged. She turned to the temple and waved at Usagi.  
  
"Hey I am doing good today. 0 for 2." Usagi gave her the thumbs up before she spun around. "Alright who is next?" Haruka stepped up.  
  
"I believe I have a score to settle with you. You little score is about to be changed."  
  
Minako got ready and smirked at her. "I don't know I feel kind of lucky today."  
  
The wind picked up blowing around leaves. A nearby flowering tree sprinkled down some of the last of its blossoms. One drifted down and landed on to Usagi's hand. She picked it up and smelled it. She sighed before looking to the sky.  
  
"A change is coming." She looked down to grandfather.  
  
"You feel it too?" he gave a small nod. "Can you tell which it is?"  
  
"No, but it is a change and soon. I think I will pray that it will be good. We need a good one."  
  
Usagi sighed once more before standing. "Could you tell the others I will see them tomorrow? My parents want me to stay one last night with them before we leave on our trip."  
  
He gave her a nod. She leaned down and gave him a peck on his baldhead. She looked back to the girls one last time to see Minako yelp and try and dodged what ever Haruka threw at her. Shaking her head she made her way to the entrance of the shrine. Tomorrow evening the girls were going to leave the country and follow Haruka and Michiru on a small world turn before school started.  
  
Usagi found her self-staring at the large bell at the entrance of the shrine. She quickly said a prayer and headed home. She also wished for a good change. A bit of peace would do. A flash of pain caused her to stop. When it didn't' happen again she shrugged it off and stuck her hands into her windbreakers pockets. The pain came again causing her to fall against a pillar that stood next to the stairs. She clutched her head with both hands. It felt like it was on fire. Her vision began to become hazy. She heard a high pitch scream. She quickly ignored the pain and forced her self to look around. Looking up she seen what looked like a falling star head directly for her. The pain and the sound worsened. She fell to her knees clutching her head in pain. Her sight began to fade quickly the last she seen was the star falling upon her.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well so far so good. On the next episode of He-man and the Masters of the Universe: After a battle Teela is found missing. She never made it to the battle sight. A mysteries new girl shows up with Teela riding a rather large falcon. 


	2. Caves

A pounding headache was all she was aware of once she came to. Slowly her senses came to her one by one. First feeling, the cool rocks beneath her, a mist covering her and the ache all over her body. Taste came next she could taste iron. Using her tongue she found a cut on her lip and in the inside of her check. She could still hear pounding but it was mixed with a rushing sound. Slowly her sight came to her as she sat up.  
  
Things began to take shape through the hazy sight. Tall rock formations protruding from the ground, water dripping from formations on the ceiling. Three walls of rock surrounding her, the fourth was the pounding she had heard, a waterfall. A cave she was in a cave. But a cave where at? She wasn't on earth. She couldn't feel the spirit of Earth, Elysian. But something similar and familiar was near by something of her past.  
  
She slowly stood up wincing at the pain shooting through her muscles. How long had she been out? By the way her body was reaching it had been a while. Her legs had a hard time holding her not to mention every muscle in her body ached. She forced them to move.  
  
A moan over powered the roar of the water falling. In a far corner was another body. A female. For getting about her pain she made her way to the girls side. She was a little startled at the girl's outfit. It reminded her of her uniform only more medieval.  
  
The girl wore a white body suit with gold trim. A belt separated it from a short skirt. Instead of a single skirt with many pleats each pleat was separated. A high green collar a well as green gems. Her hair was a reddish brown color pulling in a high ponytail by a gold band another band was half was down her ponytail. To small tendrils of hair hung behind her ears. Brown leather boots reached her knees. A cobra orb and sword hung at her belt.  
  
She was in awe. This girl was beautiful to say nonetheless. She watched the girl as she tossed around. Sweat covered her even being in the cool cave. Reaching over hesitantly she placed her hand on the girl's forehead only to bring back with shock. She had a high temperature.  
  
Quickly she took her jacket off and ripped on her sleeves from her shirt. A nearby pool of water she used to dip the torn piece of cloth into and bath the girl's head. Her jacket had been draped over her to give some warmth.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been three weeks ago since she woke. Usagi sighed from her perch at the entrance. From this angle she could see out of the waterfall. Looking back over to the girl she shook her head. Soon they would have to find a doctor or someone who knew of healing. The only time the nameless girl had woken was when Usagi forcefully shook her awake to drink or to eat berries of fruit she found. The girl's health was quickly failing with no hope of recovery. Coughing fits had begun the day before and the fever came and went. This morning shaking fits began.  
  
The farthest Usagi had traveled from the cave was to a nearby forest where she foraged for food. It was to risky to leave her unprotected and while she was this sick. She had happened to upon a small village and befriended a young girl. The girl was the only thing that had kept them alive this long. The girl had helped them by getting blankets, food other necessities. Even cloths for Usagi to wear hers had become tattered and beyond repair.  
  
Looking back out the waterfall Usagi eyed the surrounding landscape. She could see mountains in the background. Besides that it was an endless jungle. Not only was it risky to leave the girl but also she had no clue where she was, what dangers she may find. She already met a few of the bad guys and barely gotten away. They scared her. She was use to Yuma, cardians, and heart snatchers, ect. These creatures were alive, breathing things and huge.  
  
Not three days after meeting the little girl and gaining her trust she stumbled more like tripped over three figures. One reminded her of a monster she had seen in a movie. Its lower jaw was metal, left arm all mechanical that transformed into different weapons. The second was covered in fur but its head, hunched over. He reminded her of big foot. The last looked like he came from the blue lagoon. He was green, scales, and fins on his head.  
  
She spent most of that day and half the night running and dodging from them. They were almost on her when another group attacked them. She didn't look back to see her saviors she just ran as fast a she could till she reached the river. Once at the river she swam to the falls and climbed up the rocks. It was four days till she ventured out again.  
  
All she could do now was sit at her post and pray.  
  
  
  
Usagi woke with a start. Something had woken her from her sleep. She glanced around the still dark cave. The sun was starting to rise and the reflection from the water helped some. She heard a noise, it sounded like a grunt of protest. She quickly moved to her companion. The girl was waking. The fever was still there but not as bad as it had been. Usagi began to murmur comforting words to her hoping not to startle and confuse the girl anymore than she could.  
  
Slowly green eyes opened up and focused on her face. Usagi could see words forming on her lips. She smiled down to the girl.  
  
"Welcome to the living. You have been asleep for at least three weeks or more. You are very sick right now." The girl looked at her puzzled before looking around the their surroundings. She began to sit up. Usagi moved behind her to help.  
  
"Where am I and who are you?" the voice came out crackled and forced.  
  
"That is what I would like to know. I have no clue where it is I am, " she gave a wiry smile "besides in a cave. This is not my world. My name is Tsukino Usagi. You may call me Usa for it is easier for you to pronounce."  
  
The girl turned and looked her straight in the eyes searching for something.  
  
"Your words sound true. I will believe you for now." She stopped to the cause a coughing fit. "How.how did you come to be here?" she gasped between breaths.  
  
Usagi shrugged. "I don't know. All I remember was walking home after a meeting with my friends. There was a high scream that caused me pain. It was like it was screaming from inside my head. I looked up in time to a falling star coming straight for me. After that I don't know. I woke up here and found you with me."  
  
The girl nodded. "The same thing. Skeletor and his forces were in the sands of time. I was rushing to help the other Masters when the same occurred." Panic flashed in her eyes. "They must be worried. Father is having a fit. Three weeks you say." Usagi laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Miss.these Masters, are they the good guys?"  
  
She drew up straighter. "Yes they are. Have you seen them?"  
  
Usagi lowered her head. "I am so sorry if I had known I would have gotten them to you. You were so sick. I traveled out each day to try and find help. I found a small village not far from here. They seem to be in fear. A small child found me. She has been helping me. After meeting her I was heading back here with a few things she was able to gather. I ran into these creatures. I could feel evil rolling off of them. The rest of that day and into the night and ran from them. Some one came from the trees and attacked them. I heard those three call them the Masters. I ran and didn't look back. I am so sorry." Usagi began to cry. The girl pulled her into her embrace and tried to soothe her. Usagi finally quieted down. The girl leaned back and smiled down at her.  
  
"There all better. Can you describe to me the three that chased you?"  
  
"One looked like a hunched over beast. Covered in brown fur."  
  
"That would be Beastman."  
  
"One had a metal jaw. His left arm was mechanical and changed into different weapons."  
  
"Trap-jaw and the last."  
  
"Something from the waters. It had to have been. Green and scales with fins on its head."  
  
"Merman. What would those three be doing out here. There is nothing that Skeletor would want.unless." She began to struggle to stand. Usagi came to her side. The girl pushed away. Usagi sat back and huffed.  
  
"You are still sick and have a fever. You have been laying down for three weeks at least your legs are not strong enough to hold you."  
  
The girl sighed and let Usagi help her up.  
  
"Get me to where I can see outside. Will be able to tell where we are at." Slowly the two made it past the falls to a ledge. After a minuet the girl began to speak again. "Those are the Mystic Mountains. That means we are either in the Vine Jungle or the Evergreen forest. Castle Gray Skull is not far from here. If we can get there then I can contact the Masters."  
  
"We can't travel! You are to weak and not to mention sick." Usagi's protest was cut short when the girl's legs buckled. Usagi caught here before she fell and hit her head on something. A hard object thumped against her chest. Her eyes flew wide.  
  
"Uhg, Rei-chan is right I am an idiot. Why didn't I think of it before?" she looked down at the girl. "I want to try something, but I can only do it if you promise not to tell a soul what you seen me do." the girl looked at her perplexed. Usagi brings out a necklace with a crystal attached to it. "With the aid of this I will be able to heal you some. Give back a bit of your strength. I can only do a little or it will drain to much from me."  
  
The crystal began to glow and rise between them. Usagi place her hands to the side of it and whispered a few words. Light bathed over both of them once the light subsided Usagi sat back painting a little.  
  
  
  
Not far away Blue eyes snapped open. 'There is only one with that power. How is it she came to be here.' Blue eyes turned to the large crystal behind her. It pulsed in response to the power felt. 'She must be found before Skeletor does.'  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled at the girl as she flexed her muscles amazed at the supplied strength. She looked at Usagi confused.  
  
"Why did you help and still continue doing so?" Usagi shrugged.  
  
"It is in my nature to help. I love doing it. It gives me peace that I have helped someone some small way. I think of nothing when I do it and expect nothing in return."  
  
"I suppose I could give you something in return though. I failed to tell you my name." She stood up and offered a hand. Usagi grabbed it and was pulled to her feet. "I am Teela. I thank you Usa for helping me. I suggest we make with the day and get to Castle Gray Skull."  
  
Usagi shook her head. " I still don't like this. You are still weak. I was able to give you some strength but you need a doctor not to run around a jungle."  
  
Teela smiled. "Well then it is a good thing that I will not be running around the jungle." She reached to her belt and removed a small circular disk. Throwing it before them it enlarged to fit both of them on it while hovering above ground. Usagi's eyes went wide.  
  
"You want me to ride on that. You are out of your mind!"  
  
Teela jumped on and smirked down to Usagi. "Scared? It won't hurt you and we can cover ground quicker this way.," she offered a hand to her. Reluctantly Usagi grasped it and climbed on. It lurched off the ground a few more inches Usagi threw her arms around Teela.  
  
"I don't care if I am a sacred. You better not drop me or I will come back and haunt you for the rest of your life."  
  
Teela laughed and launched the disk into the air. Usagi squealed and closed her eyes. She missed her wings at least with them she had control over them and knew she wouldn't fall.  
  
Teela looked down at the tight grip around her waist and sighed. "You are missing the beautiful scenery with your eyes closed."  
  
"I don't care you just better concentrate on flying this thing."  
  
Teela rolled her eyes. "Tell my about your friends. It will take you mind off of your fears."  
  
Usagi relaxed a little. "Well there is Rei-chan.."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well this isn't how I wanted it but it was the best sounding.  
  
The places mentioned are real though I am going off of the old map I found.  
  
Till next time  
  
Next chapter: Usagi and Teela make to Gray Skull only to defend it from Skeletor until help arrives. How will the others take to the news of Usagi's arrival? 


	3. Bond and Battles

I know you are probably thinking I should get the next chapter out on a few of my other stories; one is being looked over before I place it up. Once Poofy is done I will post the 24th chapter to Tenshi's lost Voice. The rest are in the process of being typed out. I just happened to get this one done quicker because it was less complex and it just seemed to flow out quicker than the others are.  
  
Hope you enjoy.  
  
One little spoiler: this won't be an Adam/Usagi "Love" paring. Nor is it a Usagi/Teela. Though things will become most interesting as the story moves onward.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"So that is Castle Grayskull? Not much to look at." Usagi looked back to Teela. Teela had let Usagi have a go at controlling their ride.  
  
Teela's only response was to roll her eyes. "That is because we are coming from the back. We have to swing around to the front. That is if you think you are up to it."  
  
She ended with a smirk. Usagi bristled and turned to the front determination etched in her face. Teela inwardly laughed her new companion was easy to play off as her "brave" prince was.  
  
"I am up to it as long as you are able to hold on." Teela's eyes went wide as the disk picked up speed. The hold she had on Usagi's waist tightened. Usagi laughed and called over her shoulders.  
  
"You said you wanted to beat the Sun rise."  
  
Teela scowled. "Only because I did not want to fight to see because on the sun rising." She wasn't happy to be reminded that a day's trip had been turned to a two-day trip. Nor did she like the fact that she was still sick.  
  
Usagi looked back. She had been worried about Teela. The crystal was able to help Teela but not by much. For some reason she had a hard time using any of her magical powers. She couldn't even keep her transformation. It would last for a few seconds before the ribbons would release and return to her locket.  
  
What really had her worried was sometime after noon Teela had become weak and fainted. Luckily they were near a small city with a doctor or what they called a healer. The healer gave Teela a few medicines but nothing helped. Finally they resorted to Usagi giving a transfusion of blood hopping it would give the girl some strength. Once the fusion was done Teela's body went into to convulsions for nearly an hour before calming down and sleeping the rest of the day away and most of the night.  
  
Usagi had yet to mention it to her or the fact she felt a bond be created to the girl. It was like any she had known and was hard to describe. There was the one she had with Mamo-chan, then the ones with her court. Those were of love, protection and family. This new bond was more of family but something else. Something she couldn't place.  
  
She looked forward in time to steer away from an on coming branch. Teela sighed behind her.  
  
"Will you watch was you are going for the one millionth time. You also seem to forget I am taller than you. There fore if you travel under a low branch go low enough SO IT DOESN"T TAKE MY HEAD OFF!" Usagi ducked her head and giggled that turned to a gasp. A head the trees parted to give a view of the Castle. The sun began to rise over the horizon splashing color or orange pink and purple across the stonewalls making the castle look more alive.  
  
Teela sighed in relief. Soon she would be well and home. Their transport landed at the tree line. She hopped down. " Well come on. The quicker we are inside the quicker my Father will be her to take us back to the palace."  
  
Usagi landed next to her and paled. "You mean we have to go inside?" Teela looked up from replacing the disk on her belt confused.  
  
"Yes, it is the only way to talk to the Sorceress."  
  
Usagi looked up at the looming skull face and gulped. "Were I come from creatures of nightmares live something like that. It is like something from a horror movie."  
  
Teela shrugged. Usagi had explained what a movie was when she spoke of her world but it still meant nothing to her.  
  
"I assure you there is nothing scary or frightening about this place." With a heavy sigh she grabbed the smaller girls hand and dragged her down the gang plank that had just fell for their entrance.  
  
Blue eyes watched them enter. "She had come, but why?" The eyes became and light the descended down to meet the guest.  
  
Usagi was amazed at the high ceilings and dark décor of the castle. It seemed so familiar to her yet so alien. Nothing she could remember, even from the days of Serenity, was so dark and mysteries and alluring. Running into something stopped her gazing. She looked up from the ground and gave Teela a sheepish smile.  
  
"Sorry I got swept away at the beauty of this place." Teela chuckled and gave her a hand up.  
  
"Stay next to me. There are traps and illusions meant to sway unwelcome guest."  
  
Usagi shivered and griped Teela's hand tighter as the girl turned and called out into the darkness.  
  
"Sorceress, please we need you help. I need to get back the palace but I am to weak to make it alone. My companion is new to this world and I must protect her from the harms that she may find alone."  
  
A light came towards them. Usagi whimpered and hid behind Teela. A soft voice called out to her.  
  
"Do not be frightened child. I will not harm you ever."  
  
The light stopped before them and took the form a woman. She couldn't see the face for the staff was creating light and covering the face. Her out fit reminded Usagi somewhat of Teela's only more mystical and Egyptian like. Wings were folded on her back.  
  
"Teela were have you been? Your father has been nearly sick with worry. Not even I could find your presence."  
  
Teela shrugged. " I am having trouble with that my self. I only just awoke yesterday morning."  
  
Usagi didn't need to see her face to know the Sorceress was shocked. "I know a bit more than that but not much that would help. I awoke three weeks ago in a cave; Teela was with me but sick and feverish. She still is can you help her, please."  
  
"I maybe able to help some but she will have to rest. Tell me how you came here child and what you know."  
  
Usagi nodded and told her from the time the falling star hit her all the way to arriving the castle gates. Her audience was speechless. She had reviled the fact of the blood transfusion.  
  
The Sorceress looked at Teela. "How can your blood be able to fuse with Teela's? Only mine can for hers is a rear case."  
  
Usagi looked at her feet and scuffled them. "I think it was because I wanted to heal her so much. Sometimes when that happens things take place. This isn't the first time my blood was used in this manner. I saved a few kids lives after an accident once."  
  
The Sorceress nodded in understanding. "I hope you realize this will create a complication that may turn to a blessing. By fusing your bloods so and both being very rare you have created a bond. If my powers haven't failed me I can assure that both of you were born with in day from each other. Therefore not only do you have a bond of blood sister but as twins. You can feel each other's pain, know their thoughts and feelings. With out trying locate one another anywhere on this planet. Other gifts may arise as well."  
  
Teela and Usagi looked at each other shocked. Teela grinned. "Father always did want another daughter one he could pamper and turn into a lady."  
  
Usagi snorted. "I can act like a lady if forced to but I rather be out with the boys and wrestle in the mud."  
  
The Sorceress smiled at their antics. "Follow me. I will see what I can do about Teela's illness while we wait for the masters. They are just north of the Ice Mountains. They will be here a little after lunch or before it depending on how fast Man-at-Arms forces them to go."  
  
Usagi giggled at Teela's face of fear and relief.  
  
  
  
The Sorceress laughed as Teela chased Usagi around what could be called her throne room. She stood atop two stairways that connected and behind her was a large mirror she used to watch things happening around Eternia. As of now it played the scene of the Master and Prince Adam rushing towards the reason behind Teela's chase. Something about Teela and Adam in a tree. The rest was lost when Teela screamed at the small blonde and began the chase.  
  
Warnings wrung in the back of her head. She turned back to the mirror and watched as the scene changed. Skeletor and his little gang were once again riding on Griffons towards the castle. The Masters wouldn't be in time to stop the attack they would arrive to help defend them off if Usagi and Teela could distract them long enough.  
  
"Girls!" the alarm in her voice halted the two. One look at the mirror and Teela was at her side.  
  
"Skeletor! Where it he headed?"  
  
"He descends upon Grayskull. I need you two to distract him long enough for the Masters to arrive and drive them off."  
  
Usagi began to shake her head. "I am afraid you will have to count me out. I am not a skilled warrior like Teela and the others. I barley get by not to mention none of powers work here. I would be a hindrance not a help."  
  
The sorceress laid a hand on her shoulder. "You can doge. I could see that while you ran from Teela. That is all that is needed. Doge their attacks and create diversions. You will not have to fight. Teela will be by your side to help."  
  
Every fiber of her body screamed not to but her heart being what it was cried out louder. She looked up with determination.  
  
"I will try my hardest. Just get those Masters here as fast as possible."  
  
The Sorceress watched as the two girls ran from the castle to make ready for the on coming forces. She her self needed to prepare a defense for the possibility of someone or something breaking though to the inside.  
  
Man-at-Arms and those who could not fly urged their sleds on as fast as they could go before the engine blowing. They were relived to find the Sorceress had Teela in her possession. What had them racing as if their lives depended on it was the fact Skeletor and his goons were also on their way. Teela alone would not be able to hold them off for long. Adam had already pulled off to transform to He-man where no one could see him.  
  
They finally reached the Castle to find Teela fighting Evil-lyn; Tri-klops while Beastman attacked the barrier the Sorceress rose around the Castle with some of his creatures. He-man arrived on the scene as soon as the Masters landed.  
  
"Don't you think you are a little far from home?" He-man asked. Evil-lyn smirked.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing." Quickly Griffons swooped down picked the three up and left. Leaving behind very perplexed men. Teela leaned on her staff panting while making a quick scan. What she found had her alarmed. There was no Usagi. The Sorceress landed nest to her. Teela turned to her scared.  
  
"Sorceress! Where is Usagi? Is she alright?" the Sorceress held up a hand.  
  
"The ones you fought were a distraction that Skeletor used to get a hold of your friend. You must hurry if you mean to save her."  
  
Teela's eyes flew wide with freight before she sped past the Masters grabbing one of the sleds and taking to the sky.  
  
Man-at-arms looked to the Sorceress for answers she gave.  
  
"Usagi is a stranger not of this world. Upon arrival she has been taking care of Teela while she was a deathly sick. Teela has looked upon this girl as a sister. You must follow her she is still not well nor can she take one Skeletor herself."  
  
Quickly He-man and the others followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Teela and Usagi stood back to back surrounded by Skeletor's goons as he himself looked on.  
  
"Leave now and forget about the girl and I will spare you life."  
  
Teela glared. "Not on your life."  
  
"Some rescue service." Usagi shot over her shoulder.  
  
"We wouldn't be in this mess if you had just stayed behind me and did what I told you." Teela growled back.  
  
"I did! It is not my fault you went the opposite direction from the blast."  
  
Skeletor's eyes flared red. "Enough! Get rid of the little warrior and bring me the girl!"  
  
Blast of energy and magic descended on the girls only to be reflected away by a rather large sword.  
  
"He-man!" Skeletor growled out. He-man smirked up to him  
  
"Nice to see you to."  
  
"Get him and bring me the girl."  
  
Skeletor's disciples began their attacks. Usagi quickly got out of harms way and watched the battle that grew bigger when the Masters entered. Things seemed to be evenly matched at times even with He-man. The Masters would have the upper hand and some misshape would give the Disciples a chance at the higher ground.  
  
She was so absorbed with the fight she didn't notice someone was missing from the fight till the shadow fell upon her. Before she could let out a shout of help her mouth was covered as she was dragged to stand next to Skeletor.  
  
Skeletor was overly pleased as he looked down at the scuffle. Beastman held the struggling girl.  
  
"Skeletor I have the girl. What do I do with her?"  
  
Usagi was able to get her hands loose enough to rip his hand off. She glared up at her captor wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Kami! You stink don't tell me you don't know what a bath is." Beastman glared back at her as Skeletor chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry child you will soon get use to the smell in you new home."  
  
She gave him a smile that would do Haruka proud. "THAT is entirely of your opinion." Quickly she brought her heal down on the hairy foot. Beastman loosen his hold enough for her to drive an elbow into his middle resulting in him dropping her to the ground unceremoniously. Without missing a beat she used her advantage and mule kick Beastman in the face. He stumbled backwards and down a slope. She jumped to her feet to run only to have a hand snake out and grab her upper arm tightly.  
  
She struggled against he new captive till an intimidating glowing Ram's head was shoved her face. She ceased all actions at once.  
  
"Now was that so hard?"  
  
Skeletor roughly pulled her against her his staff still pointing at her glowing ready to launch an attack at her or anyone else. He let a blast go near He-man's feet. He-man looked up and froze.  
  
"If you value her life I would suggest surrendering."  
  
"Let her go Skeletor!"  
  
Everyone stopped moving. Slowly the Disciples made their way to the bottom of the small cliff Skeletor had perched himself on. Teela ran foreword intent on freeing her friend He-man was able to grab her before she passed.  
  
Skeletor began to laugh.  
  
"It seems Master I have one the day."  
  
A roar stopped his gloating. A large green blur ran towards the laughing abominations and knocked him over. Usagi was roughly thrown from the grip that held her. She skidded across the ground till her head hit rock with a sickening crunch. Everything was black she could still hear fighting. Her sight came back to her though her head throbbed.  
  
The first thing she seen was Skeletor's Ram headed Havoc staff. She looked around to find the others fighting once again as Skeletor wrestled with a large green and black striped tiger with orange armor and riding saddle while distracted a plan quickly formulated in her head.  
  
  
  
Skeletor finally threw Battle cat from atop of him. He reached his hand out toward where his staff had landed. After jerking around it flew to his hand. He scanned for his prey not finding her. His eyes flashed red.  
  
"Damn you Masters." He quickly attacked the nearest enemy to him. Raising his staff the red in his eyes grew, as did the glow of the ram's head.  
  
He-man threw Trap-jaw from him sending crashing into Tri-clops. He turned ready to launch himself towards Skeletor to find him reading attack. Looking to find Skeletor's target he saw it being aimed at Teela as she battled against Evil-lyn. He hadn't time to call out a warning as he watched in horror as the beam from the staff flew to it's target. The beams light began to intensify as it hurled to the battling females.  
  
Skeletor even looked shocked as the energy it created grew. Evil-lyn looked in time to throw herself out of the way. Teela was to late she crossed her arms in front of her face preparing to take the blast. Before it fell upon her something crashed into her sending her out of harms way the blast past singing a few hairs.  
  
Skeletor howled out in pain. His staff was still emitting energy. A voice called out.  
  
"Find cover before it detonates."  
  
Quickly the Master took cover behind boulders. A large blast could be seen for miles away. Once the light died down beings began pulling them self out from under rubble. Beastman quickly called out to his Griffons. They swooped in picking up those unconsciouses including Skeletor.  
  
He-man pulled himself up before giving a hand down to Man-at-arms and Teela. Once up Teela scanned the area quickly for any signs of her friend.  
  
"Where is Usagi?" Panic began to rise in her. Did Skeletor and his cronies get a hold of her? The others began to look around till a roar caught their attentions. They found Battle cat standing over something. Teela rushed over quickly to find Usagi knocked out. She dropped to her knees and shook the girl.  
  
Usagi groaned and opened her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and she was having trouble seeing but she was able to focus of Teela's face and smile.  
  
"Looks like I save you again."  
  
Teela sighed in relief. "You seem to be making a habit of that."  
  
Usagi merely chuckled before her eyes rolled in the back of her hand. Teela's eyes flew open with fear as she began shaking the girl. Man-at-arms grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Teela stop. She is just unconscious. By the look of the bump on her head she has a small concussion. She will be fine once we get her back to the palace and is well rested."  
  
She emitted a small "yes father" before standing. She looked to Usagi now in Man-E-Faces arms and smiled. She shook her head as things began to spin and swim before her eyes. She had time to grab a hold of Man-at-arms before the world went black.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Took a while but that is it. hope you like it.  
  
Remember to review.  
  
Ja ne. 


End file.
